ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Isami Minato
is one of the protagonists of Ultraman R/B and the second eldest son of the Minato Family. He is the human host of Ultraman Blu. Personality Isami has great respect for his brother, Katsumi, whom gives up his passion for sports in order to support the family. Although both brothers collide with each other, they willingly cooperate with each other when fighting against opponents. Isami is a free spirited youth. Due to his clumsy attitude, he is not able to express his gratitude towards others. History Ultraman R/B Isami is a university student who studies space archaeology to honor his long lost mother. Isami prefers to conduct his interesting research instead of helping out at the fashion store that his family owns. Isami encountered Grigio Bone during his missing mother's birthday and receiving the R/B Crystals and R/B Gyro while fleeing for his life. Isami would then transform into Ultraman Blu, fighting alongside his brother Katsumi to defend Ayaka City from any monsters threats. After discovering their mother's knowledge about the existence of the crystals in a shared diary, they visited Aizen Tech in order to obtain more information from Makoto Aizen. Unknowingly to them that their battles are being watched and was allowed to collect the elemental crystals. After Makoto revealed to them his true nature and origins, Isami and Katsumi will fight against him directly, who transforms into Ultraman Orb Dark only to easier defeated by the dark Ultra. Transformation Isami takes an R/B Crystal from the R/B Crystal Holder and flips out the middle horn of the crystal. He then inserts the crystal and the R/B Gyro opens. The Gyro is placed at chest level and the handles are pulled twice. Isami then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before transforming utilizing the elemental power of the crystal. When swapping crystals with Katsumi, instead of getting the crystal from the holder, the new crystal will appear and fall from above. The same sequence continues afterwards. Isami(SelectsGingaCrystal).jpeg|Isami selects the Ginga Crystal from the crystal holder (for initial transformation) Isami Ginga Crystal Swap.png|Ginga Crystal appears before Isami (for crystal swap) Isami(ActivatesGingaCrystal).jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated IsamiTransformStep3.jpeg|Isami before flipping the middle horn MiddleHornFlipped(Isami).jpeg|Middle horn flipped Isami(InsertingCrystalIntoRBGyro).jpeg|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro GingaImage(Blu).jpg|Ginga's image appears IsamiTransformStep6.jpeg|A stream of water appears WaterSymbolAppearsIsami.jpeg|And reveals the water symbol Isami(ActivatingHisRBGyro).gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro IsamiTriggeringTheAquaSymbol.jpeg|Isami activating the water symbol IsamiengulfinghimselfwithWater.jpeg|Isami calling upon the power of water BluAquaRise.gif|Blu Aqua emerges from a whirlpool and approaches the screen BluAquaHenshin.gif - Real Time= CrystalSwapScan.jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated CrystalChange.gif - w/Katsumi Minato= RBHenshin.gif }} - Flame= Isami Taro Crystal.png|Isami selects the Taro Crystal from the crystal holder (for initial transformation) BluAquaTransformStep1.jpeg|Taro Crystal appears before Isami (for crystal swap) BluAquaTransformStep2.jpeg|Taro Crystal activated BluAquaTransformStep3.jpeg|Isami before flipping the middle horn BluAquaTransformStep4.jpeg|Middle horn flipped Isami Taro Insert.png|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro TaroImage(Blu).jpg|Taro's image appears BluAquaTransformStep6.jpeg|A burst of fire appears BluAquaTransformStep7.jpeg|And reveals the fire symbol BluAquaActivatipnRBGyro.gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro Isami(ActivateFireSymbol).jpeg|Isami activating the fire symbol Isami(EngulfinghimselfwithFire).jpeg|Isami calling upon the power of fire BluFlameEmerge.gif|Blu Flame emerges from a blaze BluFlameChange.gif - Wind= WindTransformStep1.jpeg|Tiga Crystal activated IsamiBeforeFlippingWind.png|Isami before flipping the middle horn WindTransformStep2Blu.jpeg|Middle horn flipped Blu Tiga Insert.png|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro WindBluTransformstep4.jpeg|Tiga's image appears GustOfPurpleWindAppears.png|A gust of purple wind appears WindTransformStep5Blu.jpeg|And reveals the wind symbol Isami activatinghisRBGyroBluWind.gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro BluWindTransformStep7.jpeg|Isami activating the wind symbol BluWindTransfornStep8.jpeg|Isami calling upon the power of wind BluWindEmerge.gif|Blu Wind leaps backwards and flies towards the screen BluWindChange.gif - Ground= TBA }} Powers and Abilities *'R/B Gyro': Isami possess this device in order to transform into Ultraman Blu. *'R/B Crystal Holder Blu': A holder that allows Isami to store the R／B Crystals. *'R/B Crystals': Isami uses the R/B Crystals in conjunction with the R/B Gyro in order to assume the various elemental forms of Ultraman Blu. It seems that he shares the said crystals with Katsumi. *'R/B Slugger Blu': Isami can wield this weapon during combat against foes when fighting as Blu. * : Isami's homemade Kaiju detection sensor. The device will spins if any kaiju presences has appeared. Isami'sGyro.jpeg|R/B Gyro IsamiHolder.jpeg|R/B Crystal Holder Blu RBCrystalsSeriesClear.jpeg|R/B Crystals 14D698A1-338E-4641-B506-F850B41DAA38.jpeg|R/B Slugger Blu R/B Crystals in Possession Isami possess the R/B Crystals, which he uses them to help him in his cause of fighting monsters. He apparently shares the same crystals with Katsumi. *Ultraman Ginga: Allows him to become Ultraman Blu Aqua Form. *Ultraman Taro: Allows him to become Ultraman Blu Flame Form. *Ultraman Tiga: Allows him to become Ultraman Blu Wind Form. *Ultraseven: Allows him to use the Wide Shot Slugger when used with the R/B Slugger Blu. Trivia *His shirt bears the number 3 as a whole is referring to Earth as the third planet in the solar system. Alternatively, it also refers to his actor being a fan of Ultraman Tiga. References id:Isami Minato Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Human Hosts Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters